Atraxes
Second of the Satar Redeemers, (4-101 RM, r. 31-101 RM) Atraxes was known as the '"Silver Prince'", and both helped create his father Arastephas' empire and consolidated his gains, laying the foundations for a more-or-less permanent Satar state. Along with his father, he is considered the epitome of Satar greatness, and the length of his reign has never been equaled by any subsequent Redeemer. Biography Early Years Atraxes was born around 4 RM in the Rath Satar, and as he grew older he helped his father, then called Ephkar, in his wars to unify the various Satar tribes. Many early chronicles include dialogues from this time between Ephkar and Atraxes on the merits and meaning of Exatas, with the father believing that strength in battle alone determined the right to rule, where Atraxes believed that a High Prince should have other qualities such as compassion and mercy in addition to strength. With his son's help, Ephkar united the Seven Princedoms of the Satar around 23 RM. When his father either created or forged a golden mask, declaring himself Arastephas the Redeemer, Atraxes pledged loyalty to his father, despite (say some stories) his misgivings. He became Prince of the Star in his father's stead, and led one of two armies that would invade the Sesh Valley. Conquest of the Sesh Despite being a highly competent war-leader during the campaign, while fighting the Katdhi tribesmen, Atraxes grew to detest the wanton killing and rape that followed a Satar victory. From then on, he held his troops to a higher standard of discipline. After destroying Katdhi, his army captured Magha, then capital of the declining Bahra, with little damage to the city or its people. From Magha, Atraxes used Bahran slaves to build a fleet of arks, which carried his army down the Sesh to land at Seis, just as Arastephas arrived on the other side of the river. Together, the father and son captured Seis after a long siege. Further appalled at the destruction of Seis by his father's men, Atraxes challenged his father to a duel. The events of that duel are disputed, but Atraxes personal chronicle states that Arastephas defeated him, but left him to live, because his father had not the will to rule. The atrocities of the Satar Horde were, in Arastephas' view, the only way to secure a new life for the Satar, as the Rath Satar was slowly turning to desert at the time. The Satar largely accepted Arastephas' abdication and acclaimed his son as Redeemer, though Atraxes most likely fought several battle-challenges, both at this time and later in his reign. Reign as Second Redeemer Legacy Atraxes created many of the institutions for the future Satar state. His reign oversaw the transition of the Satar from a confederacy of steppe and desert dwelling tribes to a largely sedentary Exatai. Generally beloved both before and after his reign, he is one of the most well known Satar both within and without the lands of his former Exatai. Political The main building project of Atraxes long reign was the creation of a grand exatal capital at Magha. The great palace of the Matraxas was built, and later converted into a temple for the High Oracle. The great citadel, colloquially called the Ark, was also constructed during this time, and double walls were built on the landward side. Other constructions were the great arena in the center of the city called the Den of Wolves, and the beginning of the cliff-side monasteries of the Ardavani monks. In order to fund this, Atraxes commanded highly successful raid of Krato, bringing back huge amounts of currency and other plunder. Cultural Atraxes is universally considered a beloved forefather of his people in Satar society, and every child has heard of his exploits. Numerous legends, folk tales, and other stories persist about Atraxes in Satar society, including real or fictionalized events of his younger life and reign. The oft quoted, eponymous Lay of Atraxes is one of the finest examples of Satar epic poetry, produced some time during the 3rd century RM, and serves as one of the main historical sources for information about Atraxes' reign, though it does make frequent allusions to the Kaphaiavai in hinting that Atraxes is the reincarnation of Taleldil. As a folk hero, Atraxes is usually given some impossible task to face, which he succeeds at through a combination of luck, wisdom, and the favor of Taleldil. One popular tale with numerous varations involves Atraxes tricking a wind spirit into serving him, and then using its help to build the Matraxas in one night. Others involve him convincing the Seven Princes to submit to Arastephas using various strategems. Military While many Satar continued to fight using the old steppe styles, Atraxes encouraged his nobility to transition to heavy cavalry over the course of his reign. While tactics changed, the Satar prowess for riding did not weaken, and despite their new sedentary lifestyle, the armored heavy cavalry of the Exatai would know no equal in horsemanship for hundreds of years. This tradition would continue into the successor Ardavai Exatai, where combined with the addition of Accan heavy infantry would make the Satar armies an even more formidable fighting force. Religious Impact In a strictly factual sense, Atraxes was a great patron of Ardavan, the collection of beliefs that formed the Satar worship of their god Taleldil. He was close friends with the first High Oracle, Xephaion. Category:Satar Category:People Category:Redeemers